


Sinun omasi

by Beelsebutt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Suukon hellän painan poskelles / Ja syliin suljen sinut näinOn hyvä olla kanssas lähekkäin / Sun vain
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade





	Sinun omasi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2014.
> 
> Halusin [FiFin siirappihaasteen](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=1392.msg17977#msg17977) myötä haastaa itseäni ja kirjoittaa Mycroftista jotain tosi siirappista, siitäpä tämän ideointi lähtikin. Ficin nimi on napattu suoraan ym. siirappihaasteesta bongatuista lyriikoista, ne näkyvät linkin takana, ovat Tamara Lundin kirjoittamat. Niistä poiminta summaryssa. Sinänsä osuvat sanat, koska vaikea noista on muuta kuin romanttista tunnelmaa repiä ;)
> 
> Sivistyssanahaasteesta puolestaan sain sanat: _sametti , glosseemi, noodi, siksti, utopia_. Näistä käytin kolmea alleviivattua. Kiitos suuri Picsille ja Lupalle syynäilystä ja rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Sherlock Holmesia saati sitten hänen partneriaan John Watsonia. Haluaisin kyllä, mutta valitettavasti en saa kaikkea mitä haluan.
> 
> * * *

_Kvartti_ , Mycroft ajatteli tehdessään piston pitkin tarkasti laskemaansa linjaa. Väistö ja _balestra_. _Siksti_ , väistö, _riposte_ —

"Näyttää siltä, että jäätiin tänne vielä yhdeksi yöksi."

Mycroft seisahtui puuskuttaen hieman. Hän voisi hyvin lopettaa harjoituksen kesken, hänellä oli sentään seuraa. Hän laski improvisoidun florettinsa takaisin kirjoituspöydälle, neulanteräväksi teroitettu lyijykynä kolahti sujahtaessaan telineeseensä. Viimein hän kääntyi katsomaan tumman ikkunan rajaamaa miestä.

Greg Lestrade huokaisi syvään. Hänen hengityksensä huurtui ikkunaan, jonka takana suuret lumihiutaleet leijuivat hiljalleen maahan. Takassa räsähti halko, ja Mycroft heitti huolestuneen silmäyksen huoneen toiselle puolen ennen kuin asteli Gregin taakse. Hän laski kätensä kumppaninsa harteille ja silitti kašmirvillaisen neuleen, hänen joululahjansa Gregille, samettisen pehmeää pintaa.

"Tokihan he pärjäävät vielä yhden illan ilman sinuakin", hän huomautti.

"Varmasti", Greg myönsi, "mutta silti—"

"Donovan on varsin pätevä", Mycroft muistutti pyyhkäisten poskellaan Gregin harmaantunutta ohimoa.

"Donovan? Mistä lähtien olet pitänyt Donovania pätevänä?" Greg tyrskähti huvittuneena.

"Edes hän ei kykene tuhoamaan koko Scotland Yardia yhden illan aikana", Mycroft selvensi.

"Tuo kuulostaa tutummalta", Greg sanoi hymyillen ja veti Mycroftin kädet ympärilleen.

"Emmekö unohtaisi työasiat hetkeksi ja vain nauttisi lomastamme, kun vielä voimme?"

Greg kääntyi ympäri Mycroftin käsivarsien välissä. Hän hymyili silmäkulmat rypyssä ja liu'utti kämmenensä tämän alaselälle. Hänen leukaperiään peitti vuorokauden vanha sänki, jota Mycroft hieraisi nenällään. Mycroft ei tunnustaisi mitään ääneen, mutta hän piti heidän yhteisistä aamuistaan erityisesti siksi, että Greg ei ollut vielä ennättänyt ajella partaansa. Tosin jos tämä oli ansainnut tittelinsä, ja Mycroft tiesi että oli, niin tämä tiesi kyllä hänen fiksaatiostaan. Joviaalisuudessaan ei vain sanonut koskaan mitään. Kenties Greg vain unohti partakoneensa kotiin yöpyessään Mycroftin asunnolla eikä uneksinutkaan lainaavansa hänen välineitään — huolimatta siitä, että Mycroft piti aina huolen, että hänen _en suite_ kylpyhuoneessaan oli riittävästi partateriä avaamattomissa paketeissa hammasharjoista puhumattakaan.

Harva ymmärsi, kuinka huomaavainen Greg Lestrade osasi olla.

"Jotenkin nurinkurista", Greg henkäisi huulet tuuman päässä Mycroftin huulista, "että sinä olet meistä se, jota ylimääräinen lomapäivä ei haittaa."

Mycroft hymyili toispuolisesti. Oli totta, että hän harvoin piti vapaapäiviä, saati sitten lomaa työstään, mutta kun tarjolla oli hyvin varusteltu hirsihuvila sekä pitkä viikonloppu kahden kesken Greg Lestraden kanssa, työ tuntui toissijaiselta. Seitsemänkymmentäkahdeksan tuntia idyllisessä maisemassa kirkkaan tähtitaivaan alla, hyvin varustellun ja ennen kaikkea näkymättömissä pysyttelevän henkilökunnan hoivassa oli jo itsessään vapaapäivien arvoista, mutta kun kaiken kruunasi Greg — ah, silloin se oli suorastaan utopia.

"Mies voi muuttua", Mycroft hymähti suoraan Gregin huulille ennen kuin suuteli niitä vaativasti.

"Eikä siihen tarvittu kuin lumimyrsky", Greg naureskeli hetken kuluttua vetäydyttyään välillä haukkaamaan happea. Hänen hengityksensä kohisi Mycroftin korvaan. Se sai Mycroftin rutistamaan villaneuletta sormiinsa ja nielaisemaan.

"Luulenpa", Mycroft aloitti ohjaten Gregin kohti takan ääreen asetettua sohvaa, "ettei muuttumiseen myrskyä tarvittu."


End file.
